Twins
by AmmieTheAnimeAngel
Summary: Percy has a secret. A big one. One day, This secret decides to follow him to Camp Half Blood. R&R Please? Rated T for swearing and some elements that are not suitable for children! Slightly AUish. Hope its not too AUish!
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Twins

**Rating: **T

**Catagory: **Percy Jackson & The Olympians

**Summary: **Percy has a secret. And its a big one. And, one day, this big secret decides to follow him to Camp Half Blood!

**Warnings/Spoilers: **if you haven't read the books, I suggest you don't read this fic. Spoilers for Books 3,4,and 5.

**Pairings:** Percy/Annabeth, OC/Luke,

* * *

Percy sighed. How was he gonna tell Annabeth?

Percy has a secret.

A big one.

And this huge secret has decided to follow him this year to Camp Half Blood.

How would Chiron take this? And Grover? And Annabeth? Percy didn't want to think about it. It made his head hurt if he did think about it.

He has a twin sister. Her name is Melody, and she lived in Des Moines, Iowa with their aunt. But not for long, because she came with him to camp this year. Percy held his younger sisters hand, even if they were only two minutes apart. Chiron came over to greet Percy.

"Percy! You have brought us a new half blood!" Chiron cried, wrapping his arms around The sixteen year old demigod in a hug. Percy nodded. "This is Melody. She's my little sister." Chiron gasped, and said "Surely, Percy, we would have-" and Chiron was cut off by Melody. "I'm sorry I never let Percy mention me. I was the spare, he's the heir." she giggled.

"Well, welcome Melody. Come meet Mr D" he whispered Which was the nice way of putting "Welcome new demigod of Posideon, we can squeeze you in somewhere."and led the young woman into the valley.

Percy and her followed, and they still held hands. Melody looks very close to Percy. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't very beautiful, or at least she thought she wasn't. Every head turned to see the blonde haired girl with misty eyes coming down to the pavilion. Mr D. looked up at Melody immediately liked her, aside from her holding Percy's hand. Her seafoam green conch shell dangled from a silver chain on her skinny wrist, and she wore a jet black shirt that said "Go Home Dirty" and had on faded denim daisy dukes on, with flip flops. Annabeth was immediately fuming when she saw Percy holding this new strangers hand.

But what Annabeth didn't know was that Percy and Melody were sometimes inseperable. Like in this time of great need. Annabeth didn't know that Melody was Percy's twin sister and that she had grown up completely normal on a farm somewhere, until her twelfth birthday when a Fury attacked her and her aunt and she ran and kept running towards New York. Then, she found Percy, and Sally, their mother and stayed with them now. And that Percy, being the protective big brother he was, brought Melody here.

"Well, and who is this foxy young lady?" Mr D, being the hound dog he was, asked Melody.  
"Look, not to offend you or anything , but I am not interested. Please tell me no offense taken." And Melody sort of flinched when she said this.  
"None Taken. I have a wife anyway." Mr D says, and smiles at her. Melody smiles back.  
"Who are you?" Annabeth asked Melody, eyeing the way Percy was holding her hand.  
"Im Melody. Demigod Daughter of Posideon and Percy's twin sister." Mr D and Annabeth gasped at the same time.  
"Chiron, is this true?"  
"Judging by the looks, facial features, and actions, yes, Mr D, they are twins." Mr D shakes his head, and says  
"Well, kid, bunk up. Capture the flag is tonight."

Melody chose her weapon, which was a Celestial Bronze dagger with jewels in it.  
"It's called Kratos." Annabeth told her. She nodded, her dark hair falling in front of her face. Then Percy took Melody over to meet the saytrs.

"Yo, Grover!" Percy shouted, and Grover pulled away from his girlfriend, Juniper, because they were making out. Grover blushed a slight maroon as he saw Percy. His scraggly goatee was getting longer and his horns were getting larger under that thick mass of curly hair.  
"Hey Percy." and looked over at Melody curiously. Melody waved and said "Hi. Im Mel, Percy's little sis." Grovers jaw dropped open wide and Juniper laughed.  
"You'll swallow a fly like that." Melody giggled.  
"You...have...a sister? Percy why didn't you tell me? Seaweed Brain." Percy said "shut up" and Melody laughed.

Suddenly, kids from the Ares cabin came rushing over to greet the new arrival.  
Clarrise was with them, and Percy knew that they were planning to do what they did to him.  
But, when that happened, it really didn't work out to well for Clarrise.  
Well, Melody had to prove her strength sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** Twins

**Rating: **T

**Catagory: **Percy Jackson & The Olympians

**Summary: **Percy has a secret. And its a big one. And, one day, this big secret decides to follow him to Camp Half Blood!

**Warnings/Spoilers: **if you haven't read the books, I suggest you don't read this fic. Spoilers for Books 3,4,and 5.

**Pairings:** Percy/Annabeth, OC/Luke,

**A/N: **To PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1, the "Go Home Dirty" shirt is just a joke. And this is where it gets slightly AU! Luke is still at Camp Half Blood and isn't Kronos' vessel! I love Luke too much. So I invented a new character to be Kronos! Please dont hate me! And i haven't read "Mark of Athena" or finished "Son of Neptune" yet! Please don't hate me for that either!

* * *

Melody didn't cower behind Percy. Instead, she stepped forward.

"Newbie. Seaweed Brain." Clarisse said, grabbing Melody by her shirt. Melody said "Get your hands off me. Now." and shoved Clarrise's hand away. Clarrise shoved her, and Melody kneed Clarrise in the gut. Clarisse punched her in her nose and made Melody bleed. Melody punched back so hard that Clarisse staggered back, and Clarisse swung at Melody, and Melody caught Clarisse's hand and twisted it behind her back.

"You know, you should never rush your opponent. It could mean trouble for you." and forced Clarisse's arm up higher, making it pop sickeningly. Melody kicked her butt before she even tried to dunk her head in the toilets, Grover thought.

"Uh oh. Bitch brawl. " Percy said. Clarrise nearly pulled Melody's hair out and Melody bit Clarisse. Hard. Clarisse howled and scowled. Melody was about to punch her in her face and break Clarisse's jaw but a boy with blonde hair came running over to check on them.

"Hey, calm down girls. You don't want Chiron to suspend you to your cabins now do you?" The blonde haired boy said, eyeing Clarisse warningly. "Come on, lets go." Clarisse grumbled. "Sorry about that newbie. So why you hanging out with Seaweed Brain?" Melody nodded. "Im Melody, Percy's little sister." she said, shrugging. "I'm Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes." he extended his hand in friendship. Melody shook it, smiling a little. "Nice to meet you, Luke." Connor and Travis came walking up. "Hey, who's the chick?" Travis asked. Luke said "This is Melody. Percy's little sister." Connor joked, "Yo, Seaweed Brain, why didn't you tell me you had a hot younger sister?"

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. Melody twirled her long dark hair around her finger embarrassingly. "Come on, sis, I'll show you the cabin." Percy said, half dragging Melody to Cabin 3.

"Wow, nice place, Perc." Melody said, claiming the top bunk for herself. "Much more comfortable than the barn in Des Moines." She said, kicking her shoes off, and playing with her heart shaped locket. "You slept in a barn?" Percy asked, and Melody nodded, "Aunt Maura has tons of kids. And she let me have my own bed in the barn. It was pretty fun."

All of a sudden the sound of a conch horn signaled it was dinner time at Camp Half Blood.

"Come on, Mel, lets go see the rest of the camp's demigods."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Okay, this is just a fair warning. In my story, Camp Jupiter doesn't exist. I have read the first book of the "The Hero's Of Olympus" Series and half of the second book. Total rip off. I don't like it even though its by Rick Riordan and Rick Riordan is my favorite author. I don't like it you can hate the fuck outta me all you want to but I don't like the "Hero of Olympus" Series. But if you come to my story and read this, don't expect it to have Jason,Piper, Leo and all the other demigods from that trashy sequel series. I came up with much more interesting characters for my story. I'm gonna introduce Oscar Di Angelo, Nico and Bianca's brother. He is taken over by Kronos and he wants to destroy the gods, specifically Hades for the death of his mother, and the death of Bianca. Just a fair warning.

* * *

Melody was nearly overwhelmed by the crowd of demigods that were staring at her. She was chewing her lip and twirling her hair. Chiron stepped foreward and said, calling her out, "Half bloods, we have a new demigod here with us today," He said, resting his hand on Melody's shoulder, "Her name is Melody. And we want to welcome her." All the campers waved, and she meekly waved back. Percy tugged on her arm.  
"Come on, sis, we got our own table all to ourselves. Grover usually sits with us." Percy said, leading Melody to the Posideon table. Melody looked at her plate like she was confused.  
"You whisper what you want or think what you want to the plates and cups. They're enchanted." Percy said, taking a sip of blue cherry Coca-Cola and eating a piece of pepperoni Pizza.  
"Hey, I know!" Melody thought in her head, and suddenly a fruit salad, juicy red tomatos, and a huge piece of cheese covered her plate. She smirked imposingly at Percy and and the dark haired boy rolled his greenish blue eyes in a "Whatever" Look. Melody ate, and gave some of her pizza to the gods as an offering. The campers whispered about Melody and Percy, and sometimes Melody would hear whims of conversation about her and nasty jokes cracked about her. Especially from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Its time for capture the flag. The Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, and the Apollo cabin are on our side, Mel." Percy whispered as Chiron verbally gave instructions. Mel nodded, and they were commenced to start to race for capture the flag.  
"Mel, if anyone from the Ares cabin comes over, blast them with water." Percy said as he joined Luke in battle. Melody was utterly confused but got what Percy meant about the water. She just raised her hand and the water came up. She put a barrier up against the flag with a water shield.  
"Hey, thats cheating!" Clarrise and the Ares cabin whined. But they had electricity around their flag, so it was fair. Annabeth stood guard with Melody, scowling at her from time to time, How dare she steal Percy from him! Even though they were related, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Especially the way Luke looked at her too. Annabeth really couldn't decide between Luke and Percy. Percy, along with Luke and Selena, captured the other teams flag with little effort. And Melody "accidentally" broke Clarrise's electric spear.

That night in the top bunk of Cabin number 3, Melody was dreaming. Dreaming of a mysterious boy. His name was Oscar. He had dark hair and caramel eyes. His pink-red lips were pierced, and his hair was in his eyes. His right ear was studded and he wore all black with a skull ring. He was standing at the edge of a huge, endless pit. He suddenly shook violently, and a bright light encompassed him. When the light disappeared, he was still Oscar, but his eye color changed. His eyes were not that beautiful carmel color anymore. They were goldenrod yellow, and had cat like pupils which made Melody shiver.  
"Yes, my bretheren, I will release you once I get enough power. I promise." The boy hissed. The boy wandered over to dream Melody and said "You will make a beautiful bride for Lord Kronos, child of Posideon." and Melody woke up, shivering and screaming her head off. Thank the gods that Mr D had sound proofed the walls in the cabins that summer. The scream of his sister had woke Percy up.

"Melody, whats wrong? Are you okay?" but Melody was too frightened to speak. She climbed out of bed and crawled in next to her older brother. Percy let Melody hold him close like a teddy bear, like she was afraid to go back to sleep since it was two in the gods damn morning and he stroked her long black hair and rubbed her back gently, like he used to do whenever she had nightmares before they got separated. "Go back to sleep, Mel. You need it. You really do. I know these dreams aren't normal, but they're common in demigods. We'll talk more about it in the morning. But for now, I want you to go to sleep. Please, for me?" Percy asked, and Melody nodded groggily. Percy ran his fingers through his sister's hair and let her hug him close. He liked being hugged by his little sister. Percy had coaxed Melody into sleeping a few more hours before they woke up the campers. Soon, Percy was sleeping himself.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, sneaking into cabin 3 before the break of dawn.  
"Wha? Annabeth? What are you doing here, wise girl? I just got Melody to go back to sleep." He said, slightly sitting up. He saw the grim expression on her face.  
"Percy, I had a dream last night. It was about Oscar Di Angelo. And hes possessed by Kronos." Annabeth said. Percy said "Tell me something I don't know." and Melody stirred. The elder twin stroked his sister's hair softly as Annabeth said "Percy, at the end of the dream, your sister Melody was there, and I think Kronos is planning to make Melody his wife if he gets a hold of her." Percy's eyes went wide and his arms went like celestial bronze bars around Melody's sleeping state. and he said in a steely, gravelly voice "He is not going to touch my sister. You hear me Annabeth? He is not gonna touch her. He tries to, hes gonna be dealing with one pissed off demigod. I mean one _really _pissed off demigod. You've only seen me mad. Don't get me furious because I will make even the Furies look like fucking choir girls." The look in Seaweed Brain's eyes frightened and chilled Annabeth to the very depths of her soul.

Melody stirred in Percy's steel like grip and he loosened his hold on her so she could sleep more comfortablly. Annabeth nearly smiled at this scene but Percy told her "Get outta here before the Athena cabin realizes your gone. They'll kick your ass if they find you in my cabin." Annabeth nodded and slipped quietly out the door. Adam, Annabeth's half brother, was sitting up in a chair when Annabeth came back to cabin 6. Annabeth gulped quietly and waited for Adam to yell at her properly.  
Melody opened her eyes to look at Percy. He smiled at her.  
"Good morning Percy." She smiled.  
"How did you sleep after you hugged me like a teddy bear?" He asked teasing. She stuck her tongue out at him and sat up. Percy thought she looked kinda like their mom when she strectched.  
"Come on, Mel, lets go get something to eat. I'm starving." Percy said as the conch shell sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Okay, IM introducing a new character named Grace. Grace is jealous of Melody because she used to date Oscar Di Angelo. Grace is daughter of Aphrodite and jealous of Melody's good looks!

* * *

"Chiron, we need to talk." Annabeth warned Chiron.  
"About what?" Chiron asked.  
"Melody Jackson. The prophecy has to do with her, doesn't it?" Chiron didn't answer Annabeth's question. Instead he flicked his eyes across to the the sea; as if he was seeing something she couldn't.  
That was all she needed.

Melody sat at the Posideon table, still in her nightgown, barely eating anything. She shoved food around her plate, her black hair in a mess and stossed lazily over her shoulders, and her eyes, not as blue green as they usually were, but they were lightly gray. She got that color in her eyes whenever she was angry or upset. It wasn't hard to tell.  
"Mel, you still upset about your dream?" He asked as they walked over to visit Grover. She nodded.  
"Melody, Its going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine." He told her.  
Grace Jaspers eyed Melody Jackson as she passed the Aphrodite cabin. Grace heard about Oscar, and she wanted to join Kronos to be close to the boy she loved. And then when she got the news of a new camper with even better looks than her, She immediately got jealous. She saw Melody and immediately her blood boiled.

Selena came out and saw her sister fuming.  
"Gracie? What's wrong?" She asked, her brown haired sister turning around and have fire in her emerald green eyes.  
"Melody Jackson."  
"Gracie..."  
"She's prettier than me, Selena." She growled. Selena rolled her eyes.  
"Oh gods, Gracie, you are bad." Selena said. Selena hugged her sister and sighed.  
Melody was looking out over the ocean as Luke saw her. He smiled gently and walked over to her.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Luke said, smiling.  
"Wha? Oh, yeah." She said, looking down.  
"Melody, right?" Luke questioned.  
"Yeah. You're Luke. Am I correct?"  
"You're a smart lass, Melody." Luke said in his best Irish accent. Melody giggled. Luke sat with her in the white sand; taking in the scent of...her, and the ocean. Her smell...Was it cocconut? He couldn't tell. Melody took in his appearance, smiling a little. Melody thought Luke was cute. As he was cute, he certainly looked tough. Especially with the scar below his eye.  
"Luke, Ive been having dreams..."  
"All halfbloods have weird dreams."  
"But, this dream is warning. Its about Kronos. The king of the Titans in Greek mythology." The sky flashed lightning when she said that. Melody screamed and Luke laughed.  
"Thats what happens when you mention the Titans names. And the Gods names' too. So, don't use their names that much."  
"Oh. I'm just getting used to being halfblood."  
"You're saying you lived a pretty normal life?"  
"I grew up in a small town in a small state."  
"But you're Percy's twin."  
"We were separated when we were seven. I think its because together our powers are too great."  
"Where did you live?"  
"Des Moines, Iowa. With my aunt Maura."  
"Oh. Did you have any trouble with any teachers?"  
"One or two."  
"Nine times out of Ten, they're monsters."  
"You serious?"  
"Deadly serious."  
"No wonder why Ms Cesario and Mr Gregory were so mean." Luke laughed, and smiled. He thought it felt good to laugh. He finally got a look at Melody's clothes. She was wearing an orange Camp HalfBlood shirt and some light blue jeans. Her long black hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail; no wonder Kronos was after her. She was beautiful. More beautiful than the girls in the Aphrodite cabin. She wore scuffed up Reeboks and a charm bracelet was hanging off her small wrist. Suddenly they heard a hissing sound. Melody gulped and turned.

"Hellhound!" Luke whispered. Luke drew his sword, Backbiter, and slashed at him.  
"I thought you couldn't see hellhounds!" Melody asked, frozen.  
"We can. Thats the perk of being a halfblood." Luke whispered back. The hellhound lunged at Melody. Melody drew her sword, Kratos, and swiped the sword against the belly of the hound. The hellhound shrieked and scratched Melody's cheek. Blood oozed from both wounds on the halfblood and on the hound; making even the hardest stomach in the world queasy. Melody sliced the hellhound's neck, sending its acidic blood flying against Melody's clothes and the blood landed on her cheeks. Luke joined in and used BackBiter to stab the hound in the heart and chop off its head as it exploded into dust.

Melody dropped to the ground as the poison seeped into her veins through the wound on her rosy cheek.  
"Melody!" Luke shouted, as he threw Backbiter and scooped up the dark haired teen in her arms. Luke raced to the Big House with Melody in his arms shouting "Hey, I need medical attention for a Camper! Camper down!" and campers gathered 'round as Luke passed Melody to Chiron and Annabeth.  
"Hey, whats wrong?" Percy came running up, breathless.  
"Melody got mangled up by a hellhound. Bad." Beckerndorff whispered.  
"She took on a hellhound by herself?"  
"Thats what Luke says."  
"But hellhounds have to be summoned."  
"I think Kronos summoned it as a warning." Beckerndorff said. The sky rumbled when he said the Lord Of Times name.

Annabeth dressed Melody's wounds, and got her clean clothes from the Posideon cabin. She fed Melody bits of ambrosia and tried to make her drink some nectar. Melody wouldn't budge. Her heartbeat was faint. Luke, who wasn't as mangled, stayed by Melody's side all night and day. Melody barely even breathed, thats how much pain she was in. Sometimes it felt like Melody's whole body was on fire, and being dipped in acid at the same time. Luke held Melody in his arms when Annabeth fed her bits of ambrosia. Percy came in a few times, but he had to deal with other things. The monsters were going nuts in the forests, coming out of their homes and burrows. Melody was clutching Lukes shirt and Luke kissed her head softly. Luke loved Melody; He realized this when he carried her in his arms a few days ago.

Melody opened her eyes and saw Luke.  
"Hi." Luke whispered.  
Their happy moment was short lived, when Annabeth came in all messy and bloody.  
"Hate to break it to you guys, but Krono's reinforcements are here."

* * *

**AN: **Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Review Please?

* * *

Melody, Luke and Annabeth rushed out. Monsters and demons littered the battlefield of Camp Half Blood. Melody wandered out weakly, Luke having to catch her a few times before she even was able to fight. Melody pulled out Kratos, and started slicing demons in half.  
"Melody, Watch out!"  
Annabeth called as a huge gryffin flew overhead. Melody ducked and sliced his belly, then the gryffin burst into showers of golden dust. Melody sideswiped at a monster and it exploded into dust too.  
"AHHH!"  
Melody exclaimed as someone grabbed her from behind. It was Chiron, and Melody breathed out a sigh of relief.  
"We need to get you somewhere safe before-" Chiron didn't finish his sentence because an explosion went off and everyone scattered. It was Percy, half his shirt was torn,you could see his pectorals; his jeans were ripped, and he was gasping for air.  
"ENOUGH!" He shouted, and all the monsters were disinagrated. Percy passed out, and Melody stumbled her way over to him.  
"Percy," She whispered, she slapped him and shook him. "Come on you stupid asshole! Get up." Percy was lifeless, and he wasn't breathing.  
"YOU STUPID JERK HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MEEEEEE!" Annabeth screamed with her, crying her eyeballs out. Chiron picked Percy up, and said  
"He'll be fine. He's just lost alot of energy." Annabeth and Melody stopped their crying and smiled.  
"THANK YOU CHIRON!" they shouted in unison.  
"Yes, well of course." Chiron replied.

Later, Percy awoke in the big house. Luke, Annabeth, and Chiron were all watching him, looks of anguish on their expressions.  
"Hey Seaweed Brain. You're up. " Annabeth said hoarsely, as if she had been crying. Percy groaned in response and tried to sit up, but Luke pushed him down; not hard, but just enough to tell him to lay back down. Percy coughed and said, weakly  
"Where's Melody?" Chiron's expression turned grim, Annabeth stiffened, and Luke closed his eyes.  
"Where's Melody?" Percy asked, a little louder.  
"We can't find her Perc." Luke said, and Percy bolted upright, ignoring the pains in his body. Percy jumped out of the bed he was in and yelled  
"WE NEED TO FIND HER! BEFORE KRONOS GETS HER!" and ran out the door, raving mad and running like he was on crack.  
"_Damn You Melody! Were is your stupid country ass?" _Percy thought as he ran to the forest. Percy began to cry as someone came up to Percy.  
"Percy?" a girl's voice asked. Percy turned, and the girl was Selena Buregard.  
"What do you want?" He asked, wiping his eyes.  
"My sister is missing also. Grace Thorpe." Selena said warily. Percy wide eyed stared at Selena.  
"Grace was Oscar's girlfriend." Percy's dead, lifeless tone whispered.  
"What are you suggesting Percy?" Selena asked, scared.  
"That Grace told Kronos where Melody was in exchange for Oscar's soul and body back." Percy said, rushing to tell Chiron.

"So, Melody is with Kronos, and Grace is with her. We need to call in backup if were going to rescue her." Luke said, his voice and expression dark.  
"Yes. We can contact Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis." Annabeth suggested, and Percy shook his head.  
"Im going alone. I can't risk hurting anyone. Especially you Annabeth." Percy said, still ignoring his pains. Luke shook his head and Annabeth said  
"No Percy. Someone has to go with you. Doesn't matter who it is."  
"NO! It has to be someone who cares about her! Like me!" Percy screams.  
"I'll go." Luke says, stunning everyone. Even Selena was speechless.  
"What? Luke you can't..." Annabeth pleaded, but Luke cut her off by raising his hand. Luke took a deep breath, and whispered  
"I care about Melody, unlike Percy thinks. We all do. I'm the oldest at camp, besides Chiron, and I say I go to rescue Melody." Percy was stunned and whispered  
"Sure. You can come. And so is Grover. We move out this instant. Let's go." and they headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **like it? Tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Melody awoke in a dark room. She immediately got scared; Melody was deathly afraid of the dark. She couldn't stand being in the dark. Melody curled in a ball, thinking in the silence, and making not a sound except for her breathing. She tried to remember what happened, but her mind was blank, like a deleted file; gone. Her memory of the last few hours were gone, completely erased. She started to cry, her tears silent. She tried to make it quiet, she tried as hard as she could. She shared an empathy link with Percy, and this is one of the times were she had to use it.  
"_Percy, I'm in this dark room. HELP ME!" _  
And Melody continued to cry, her tears streaming down involuntarily. It felt like hours, days even, before Melody got used to being in the dark. She cried herself to sleep, or at least she thought. Melody had a dim recollection of memories before she was seven, and she was ready to see her mom again. She tried to focus on those memories of being in the hay on her aunt's farm, dancing in the rain, and picking wildflowers in the summer. She was regretting ever going to Camp Half Blood, but then, out of the blue, Percy's voice was heard  
"_Melody, Luke and I are were you are at! Stay put!"  
_ Melody nearly rejoiced at hearing her brother's voice. But she had to keep quiet. Her brother was saving her. He hadn't forgotten about her. And Luke! Oh, praise that boy; Melody thought.  
"She's right in here." A new voice said, and this time it was outside her head. A door opened, leaving Melody blinded for a moment. Then she saw two ugly gaurds, and she bit her tongue to keep from screaming.  
"Miss Melody, time to meet your new groom." One of them said, and gave her a cruel, sadistic smile.

Luke and Percy broke into a nightclub, trashed a few houses, and rummaged through stuff all before being chased by the cops and finding Melody. Luke and him ran into an alley, and into an abandoned movie theater go get away from the cops.  
"Those kids are totally crazy to go in there!" One cop said.  
"Why?" The other asked, obviously oblivious.  
"Because, they say its haunted." the other said.  
"Lets go, before any creeps come out here." and they ran off. Percy thanked the mist, and It was nice having it on his side.  
"Help me!" Someone screamed from the back.  
"Melody!" Luke said, running in that direction.  
"Luke, wait It might be a trap!" Percy called, running blindly after him in the dark. Just then, Luke screamed. It was a blood curdling shriek of terror. Percy ran for him, but it was too late, something grabbed him.  
"Hello, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Castallan, we were waiting for you. We do need witnesses for the marriage ceremony, after all." a cruel voice said.

The voice belonged to none other than Oscar Di Angelo.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy awoke strapped to a chair.  
Luke and him had been knocked out, and strapped to these chairs. Luke was still unconsious, and Percy was wriggling around, trying get out of the bonds. He had to get to Melody. He had to. It didn't matter if it meant his life in exchange for hers.

"Bear witness to the marriage of King Kronos, and Melody Jackson..."

a cyclops announced. Percy was struggling even more now, he had to get to Melody. While Percy was busy struggling, Melody was being foricibly dressed and washed. The servants, all sirens, dressed and washed her. They hissed frantically and pulled and tugged at her. Then they forced her out to the stage, pushing her in front of the monsters. She saw Percy struggling, and she wanted to cry.

_"Melody, I'll get you out of here. Don't worry." _

Percy thought to Melody, struggling against the ropes. Luke stirred as the ceremony started. The texts were read in Greek, and Melody could understand every word. While Melody was at the altar, Percy realized that he had Riptide in his pocket. He wriggled and got out Riptide. He uncapped his pen, and he cut the ropes and jumped onto the altar. Percy grabbed his sister and cut Luke out of his ropes. Luke grabbed Back Biter, which was across the room, and started swinging at the monsters. Percy ran out with Melody.

"Run."

Percy whispered, running back inside, ready to take on Kronos. Melody ran as fast as her legs could carry her, not looking back to see if Percy was there. Melody saw a truck, and she didn't hesitate. She broke the glass with her fist and climbed in. She hotwired the truck and revved the truck's engine and sped off toward Camp Half Blood.

"Oscar, you can't do this! You loved your sister! And your mother! Do you think they would've wanted this?"

Percy screamed at his former comrade, Kronos' eyes became those molten brown. His eyes looked weary, on the verge of tears.

"Percy, help me!"

Oscar cried, dropping to his knees. Percy knew he didn't want this, so he said

"I will."

Oscar knew what he had to do. He pulled out his famous pocket knife, and jammed it into his ribcage. He cried out in pain, and the soul of Kronos left him. Percy collapsed then, and Luke, who finished up the last monster,caught Percy and dragged him outside. He sent Annabeth an Iris message, telling her the exact location of the two campers. Annabeth came with a truck, and he loaded Percy into the cab.

"Is Melody at camp?"

Luke asked Annabeth. Annabeth nodded, holding Percy in her lap while Luke drove. Annabeth and Chiron didn't find any trace of Grace, but they found Oscar's dead body. Annabeth was so happy the world didn't end, and all the campers were pretty beat up from fighting the rest of Kronos' army, while gods beat the giant Porphyrion. The world wasn't destroyed, Percy and Melody weren't dead. It was nice, for everything to become back to semi normal. Annabeth sighed, thinking of all the dead they had to bury.

But they saved the world. Again.


	8. Chapter 8

"You do not want to become gods?"

Zeus thundered, and Melody was frightened. She had never met the gods before, so she was scared. Mr D. didn't scare her, but Zeus did. Percy said

"No. But I do want you to make one promise. And this goes for all the gods."

Zeus and the others leaned in closer.

"I want you to swear upon the river Styx that each child will be claimed right away. No more waiting. No more kids getting crammed into Cabin Eleven. And every god gets a Cabin."

"We swear upon the River Styx."

the gods swore in unison, and the lightning bolt sealed the deal.

"This meeting is dismissed."

Zeus proclaimed, and everyone turned to leave. Someone grabbed Melody's shoulder. Posideon. Melody looked down, she didn't get to know her father like Percy did. Percy smiled and said

"Hey dad."

Posideon nodded and said

"Children I am so proud of you. Both of you. Now, Melody, I know you don't know me like Percy does, but I want to get to know you. I hope to see you on many other adventures with your brother. I love you. Both of you."

and Posideon hugged his children. Percy smiled, and Melody smiled too.

"Uh, Dad, we have to go now."

Melody said, smiling. Posideon nodded, and whispered Take care. Melody and Percy left for Camp Half Blood.

~3 Weeks Later~

Melody was not able to sleep the last few weeks of Camp Half Blood, even after the thought that Kronos was gone. Melody would toss and turn, struggling to sleep. So she would think about something boring to go to sleep.  
When camp was over, Melody sighed.

"Hey Melody, I just came to say goodbye to you."

Luke said, smiling, and Melody kissed Luke on the cheek. Luke was suprised, and kissed Melody's cheek too.

"I'll see you next summer."

Melody uttered, and Luke grinned

"I think thats a little too far away? Don't you think?"

Melody nodded, and said

"I wish I could stay, but I want to get to know my mom better. And I'll do that by living with her. I can't wait to see her again. And You."

Luke hugged Melody and Percy yelled out

"Come on Melody, or else Peleus is going to eat you!"

Melody raced to Percy, and she waved at Luke.

Luke waved back. He was falling in love with Melody. Everyone was, and he was waiting excitedly for next summer.


	9. Chapter 9

Melody had learned to play guitar in school; she and Percy needed something to do with their hands. Percy had taken up crafts and pottery as an elective. They needed something to do with their hands. Sally and Paul were impressed, really, that Percy hadn't gotten in trouble yet. Melody was really good at playing the guitar, especially the song "Walk The Line" by Johnny Cash. Maybe, because of Melody, that Percy wasn't getting in any trouble. Their powers were great, but together, they were so powerful that it scared Zeus. Melody had always calmed Percy down, made Percy angry, made him cry, you know, sibling stuff. Before they knew it, it was the end of school and another summer of Camp Half Blood was on its away.

"Are you sure you want to go this summer Melody?"

"Of course, mom. Wherever Percy goes, I follow."

"I know. See in a few months, then."

Sally said smiling. Melody nodded. She got in the car, and they drove to Camp Half Blood. Melody was bouncing in her seat. She couldn't wait to see Luke. She was waiting to give him something very special; her prayer beads. She wore them every time she got...moody...that was another reason she was sent away. Melody didn't have Dislexya, but she had ADHD, and she had something her brother did not.

Melody had Bipolar disorder. She had been diagnosed when she was three; her agressiveness showed thouroughly. Melody could switch moods as easy as you could say  
"Supercalifragilisticexpalido cious" and she wouldn't remember what happened afterwords. She could be happy one minute the next the spawn of Satan. She'd never remember whenever she got to the point were she was like "Destroy it all! Kill everyone who gets in my way!" and thats why she was sent away.

"Luke!"

Melody shouted as she reached him, pulling him into a tight hug. Luke smiled and let her cuddle him, hugging back. Melody shook Annabeth's hand, and she ran to Cabin 3 to unpack. She threw her stuff in a drawer, put Kratos securely in her holster, threw her duffel on the top bunk and raced out the door, dragging Percy with her. They went to the pavillion, and Melody had sit in the middle of Luke and Percy, and had a welcome back/to camp speech/ceremony. Luke held Melody's hand the whole time, and when the speech/ceremony was over Luke and Melody walked down to the beach and kissed Melody. Melody blushed, kissing back. Annabeth saw this and began to twitch, then she stormed off to Cabin 6. When her half brother and sister asked whats wrong, she hissed that nothing was wrong. Percy was practicing his swordsmanship when Melody came in, redder than a ripe tomato.

"Hey sis, whats up?"

Percy asked, his green eyes full of concern. Melody giggled and smiled. She kicked her feet up and continued to smile, her bubbly persona leaking into her. Melody jumped up and shouted

"IM ON TOP OF THE WORLD!"


	10. Chapter 10

Percy raised an eyebrow as his sister twirled around, and she was smiling like a stupid fool. The older twin sighed, this wasn't his sister. Melody was usually cold and unfeeling towards affection. But Luke had changed her, made her...weird. Percy saw this as a threat. Percy sighed and continued to train, and Melody skipped off to use her computer, which she had brought from home and she was ripping off Anabeth's wifi.

Melody was watching epic rap battles of history Beiber vs Beethoven when Percy came trekking in, all exhausted from training. Melody sighed, closing her laptop. Percy collapsed on his bed, looking up at Melody, panting softly.

"You 'kay, Perc?" Melody asked, looking down at her brother who looked beat up, his sweat matted hair tossed lazily across the pillow, his shirt soaked in some more sweat. Percy's arms looked as limp as pasta being cooked, and to Melody's surprise, he had his pants unbuttoned. Melody raised an eyebrow, was about to speak but Percy cut her off with the answer.

"Jus' fine. Jus' need to change." He muttered, his words even made him sound even more exhausted. Percy finally sat up and pulled off his shirt, grabbing a green one out of his camp drawer. He slipped the shirt over his head and shimmied out of his jeans, putting on a pair of baggy he laid down on the bottom bunk, sighing as there was a soft sound of Percy's limp body hitting the pillow. Melody was watching this with curious eyes, and she asked

"Percy, have you been doing something other than training?" Melody asked, sliding down off the top bunk as she heard the conch shell blaring, signalling that it was dinner time. Percy was about to answer when Melody pulled him out the door, rushing to the mess hall, dragging Percy with her. Percy groaned at sat at the Posideon table, Grover sitting with them. Melody and Percy offered some food to the gods, and Melody sighed, trying to figure her brother out. Melody went back to the cabin, there were definitely no events planned that night, and definitely Percy wasn't doing anything. Melody saw that her big brother was sleeping, and she turned out the light, careful not to wake him.

"Melody," Someone whispered, and she jumped up, and there was Percy sitting on the top bunk, and Melody sat up, in her nightshirt.

"Percy, whats wrong, big bro? You scared of the Big Z frying your ass with his lighting bolt?" and Percy shook his head, sitting there still. Melody was still scared, but Percy said

"Its Anabeth. She's been acting weird. Really weird." Melody nodded, and Percy hugged his sister.

"She...she said she needs some space...thats why I was training so hard today..." He buried his face in her chest, holding onto her for support and comfort.

"Percy, it'll be fine...its gonna be okay..." Melody comforted, holding her crying brother. She laid down, taking Percy with her. Percy cried himself to sleep, and Melody couldn't see why Anabeth was being so weird. If she was planning to break up with Percy, she was gonna crack her skull. But that came later, she was just so happy that she could be there to rescue her big brother. Melody fell asleep, praying to the gods that she was wrong. Whatever Anabeth did to her beloved Percy, she was gonna pay. Pay for all the pain. Melody smiled, she loved being Bipolar. Melody cuddled her brother, and she fell asleep herself, dreaming of all the things and ways she could torture Anabeth with.

But for the love of the gods, Anabeth better watch out. Cause little sister don't miss when she aims her gun.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm sorry for not updating in like forever. So, would you like to see Melody release her bitchy side? I would love writing that chapter. :D

~Ammie The Anime Angel, Over and out~


End file.
